$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 0 \\ 3 & -1 \\ -1 & 2\end{array}\right]$ $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 3 \\ -2 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E F$ ?
Explanation: Because $ E$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ F$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times2)$ $ E F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {3} & {-1} \\ \color{gray}{-1} & \color{gray}{2}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & \color{#DF0030}{3} \\ {-2} & \color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ E$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ F$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ {3}\cdot{2}+{-1}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ E$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{-2} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {3}\cdot{2}+{-1}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{2}+{0}\cdot{-2} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {3}\cdot{2}+{-1}\cdot{-2} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ \color{gray}{-1}\cdot{2}+\color{gray}{2}\cdot{-2} & \color{gray}{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{3}+\color{gray}{2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}-4 & -6 \\ 8 & 11 \\ -6 & -7\end{array}\right] $